My Last Breath
by LadyAnneMarie
Summary: Caspian está a punto de morir, ve a su nieto, a su hijo y a la esposa de esté. Sin embargo, a su mente llega 'ELLA', 'La Benévola'. Susan, como siempre, será su último pensamiento.


**Hola dulzuras!**

**Bueno este es un ON que participa en el Reto OTP para el Foro de El Viajero del Alba. Como siempre es Suspian y espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Título: My Last Breath<strong>

**Género: Romance/Drama**

**Núm. De Palabras (sin contar notas): 1361**

**Autora: NicoleSHBRCOPG**

* * *

><p>''<em>Mi espíritu se va,<em>

_Mi alma se libera,_

_Mi corazón la encontrara_

_Y jamás nos apartaran''_

¿Qué es la vida? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es la muerte?

La vida: un instante, El amor: El más bello de los sentimientos, La Muerte: tu última oportunidad.

Ahora que estoy en mi cama, intentando con todas mis fuerzas seguir despierto, para ver a mi hijo, a su esposa y a mi nieto; mi mente ya cansada me hace esas preguntas, me juega bromas, pasando toda mi vida frente a mí.

Cuando veo a mi nieto Erlian, me veo a mí mismo a su edad, a los 8 años. Me veo en el castillo telmarino con mi padre.

_Estamos sólo nosotros dos, él me habla de mi madre a quien nunca conoceré y sobre el reino que un día gobernaré, mientras mi tío Miraz, nos ve con desagrado. Nunca entendí el porqué de esa mirada. Cuando mi padre murió y comprendí la gravedad del asunto de un regente, lo entendí. A veces me reprochó por no haber parado el asunto antes, pero era solo un niño, no sabía ni cómo vivir mi vida. Los recuerdos continúan, hasta que se detienen en los más felices, en la biblioteca, con mi tutor hablando sobre Narnia, contándome historias de esa mágica tierra que hasta entonces yo creía ficción. Riendo con él, hablando de cualquier cosa, enriqueciéndome de conocimiento._

Todo eso lo veo en Erlian y sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas que no comprenden el asunto, porque él esta triste porque no le contaré una historia de Narnia esta noche, no porque en cualquier momento me iré para siempre.

Volteó y descubro el rostro que está a lado de Erlian; Andreia, mi nuera, la esposa de mi hijo. Sin duda es de las mujeres más hermosas de Narnia, tiene el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, yo creo que Rilian la eligió porque guarda cierto parecido con su madre, mi esposa Lilliandil.

Y por último, del otro lado de Erlian, está mi hijo Rilian. Al igual que con mi nieto, me veo a mí, sólo que más joven de lo que es él. Me veo de unos 16 o 17 años, cuando recién salí y conocí el mundo exterior de forma inesperada y de golpe, cuando huía de Miraz.

_Me veo perseguido por unos guardias, con un tejón y un enano, abriendo los ojos de ver que esas criaturas que pensé solo eran ficticias, en realidad existen y que me odiaron al principio. Después estoy planeando una guerra para liberar a Narnia de mi propio pueblo, un acto que los enorgullece y hace que me acepten como su futuro rey. Esto conlleva a pensar en 4 personas, personajes que siempre eran los protagonistas de las historias contadas por mi tutor: Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño. Ellos fueron de gran ayuda en esos tiempos, me ayudaron e instruyeron. Eran como la familia que nunca pude tener. Recuerdo la victoria de la guerra. Los gritos y vítores con mi nombre. La felicidad de Narnia por saber que ya eran libres._

Sin embargo, hay sólo un personaje que permanece para siempre en mi mente de forma detallada: Susan.

Si se preguntan por qué tuve una vida infeliz, es por ella, porque quede hipnotizado de Ella.

Susan era la reina ''Benévola'' conocida como la más hermosa que Narnia haya tenido, y les puedo decir con certeza que no hay nadie más bella que Susan, ni Lilliandil ni Andreia la superan.

¿Por qué la recuerdo? Fácil, porque ella es parte de mí, la parte más especial, mi cielo y mi infierno. Sus ojos celestes, son la razón por la que amo ese color.

La amo, la amo más que a mí mismo.

Cuando me di cuenta de esto, creí que estaría demente por amar a una casi desconocida, pero así es el amor, impredecible y no le importa el tiempo.

Me trae felicidad, saber que ella me corresponde o que me correspondía. Incluso fue Susan quien me dio un gran regalo: Un beso. Lo pienso y me imagino a todos los pretendientes de Susan enfurecerse al ver que yo conseguía un beso cuando ellos no conseguían ni una mirada.

Me alegro saber que fui el primero, así como ella fue la primera en probar mis labios. Recordé lo que era jamás querer soltar a alguien, la tuve en mis brazos segundos, pero no hacía falta más para saber que era correspondido.

Desafortunadamente, cuando la solté, ella se marchó.

Un tiempo después, el pueblo la llamó ''ladrona'', y tenían razón. La llamaban así porque veían que se había robado mi corazón y mi alma.

Viaje con Lucy y Edmund, sus hermanos, y en ese viaje, que salvó una vez más a Narnia, conocí a Lilliandil.

Su belleza fuera de este mundo me cautivó, ahora que lo pienso lo diferente que era a Susan me hechizó, pero también me alejo de ella. Jamás podrás comparar el brillo de una estrella a miles de kilómetros de distancia con el brillo del sol narniano del sur.

Cuando acariciaba el cabello rubio de Lilliandil, quería que fuera castaño, su piel blanca como porcelana no estaba cubierta de pecas como la de Susan, sus labios no eran rojos como los de la benévola, sino que eran rosas, sus ojos eran tan parecidos como diferentes, eran azules pero podías ver la diferencia entre un tono y otro. Los de Lilliandil mostraban amor y dulzura mientras que los de Susan filtraban igualmente amor pero a la vez fiereza. No por nada ella era y es la mejor arquera de toda Narnia.

Tal vez por eso no pude amar a Lilliandil, porque no era Susan.

Con el tiempo las sábanas revueltas y llenas de calor de la cama se encontraban en perfecto orden en las mañanas, porque ya no solía dormir ahí, me iba a una especie de Santuario a admirar lo poco que me quedaba de Susan; su estatua, su arco y su cuerno. Solo Aslan sabe la cantidad de veces que me abstuve de volver a tocar el cuerno y traerla a mí.

Susan me causaba una infinita felicidad pero también una infinita tristeza.

Saber que no volvería me volvió loco, que jamás vería una vez sus ojos, escuchar su voz y sentir su cuerpo y sus labios, me deprimió. Nuestra historia de amor jamás tendría un final feliz.

Pero un día llego mi esposa, con la magnífica noticia de que iba a ser padre. Tal vez el mejor momento de mi vida fue ese y el único en que deje de pensar en Susan.

Pero después llego la tristeza de que mi hijo no era de ella, que jamás lo sería.

Rilian creció casi sin mí, hasta que su madre murió, yo lo noté.

Mi vida como monarca, fue estupenda, toda Narnia estuvo en paz, pero mi vida familiar dejaba mucho que desear.

Rilian sabe cuánto lamento no haberle dado el amor paterno, es solo que no estaba listo para dejar ir el recuerdo de la reina Susan ni jamás lo estaré.

-Rilian- digo con la poco fuerza que me queda con lágrimas en los ojos –Lo lamento tanto, perdón por no darte lo que te merecías, pero jamás la he podido olvidar-

-Padre, ya no importa- contesta tomando mi mano intentando no llorar. Él sabe a lo que me refiero –Ahora la podrás ir a buscar-

Ruego por eso.

Que Aslan me dé la oportunidad de verla otra vez, de decirle que jamás la he olvidado, de decirle cuánto la amo.

Si mi vida en Narnia no fue buena, ruego porque mi vida en ''El País de Aslan'' sea mejor. Sueño con poder vivir a lado de Susan.

''_Mi amada Su, ya pronto podré estar contigo si el Gran León así lo quiere, espérame por favor''_

Mis ojos se van cerrando de a poco, escuchó leves sonidos a mi alrededor, probablemente sean los llantos, estos se van apagando lentamente hasta que me sumo en una oscuridad y en una paz profunda.

_La vida, es solo un suspiro, un breve instante, el cual debes aprovechar sin límites, aprovechar cada momento dulce y amargo, debes sentir la vida cada instante._

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a quienes se hayan pasado por aquí. Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto. Por cierto, les aviso que este viernes 13 de febrero subiré el primer capítulo de ''Recuerda mi Mirada'', otra historia Suspian. Gracias por todo.<strong>

**Bss. :D**


End file.
